


Story of Us

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Fluff, I don't even know what this is I'm tired and have a lot of group chats going, Modern AU, group chats, my writing always has 0 continuity and flow but this one took it to a new level, sorry this is so choppy and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Bellarke feat. Delinquent-style group chats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of Us

Group: My Lobsters 

**Raven Reyes**

Griffin, are you coming tonight or what?

**Clarke Griffin**

Yeah I’ve just gotta finish this bloody ancient cultures essay then I’m good

5000 words fucking finally

How do I cite Bellamy as a reference in Harvard style??

**Octavia Blake**

Blake, Fuckin Nerd. (1990) Some shit about history. 289th edition

**Clarke Griffin**

Perfect

\--

**Saturday**

“Where are you going?” Bellamy asked, looking up from the laptop balanced on his knees.

“Ark.” Clarke explained, sitting down on the sofa arm beside him and pulling on her heels. “Why aren’t you going?” He shrugged, taking off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes.

“I’ve got a paper to do. As do you by the way.”

“I finished.” She grinned triumphantly. “Thanks to you, my professor is going to be blown away by my ability to relate social order to religious beliefs and practices in Ancient Greece.” Bellamy huffed out a short laugh, turning back to his work. 

“Come on Bell.” Clarke whined, leaning over to place herself between him and his laptop. “You have to come I need my wingman.” He groaned, pushing her off the sofa arm.

“Fine.” He sighed, setting his laptop down on the coffee table. “You owe me.” Clarke just waved her hand dismissively.

“What else is new.” She smiled, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. “Get ready.”

“I am ready.” Bellamy retorted, gesturing to his t-shirt and jeans combo.

“No way.” Clarke shook her head. “You have to change your shirt at least.” As adorable as he looked in his faded NYPD shirt and glasses, coupled with his disheveled curls, he did not look overly presentable. He mumbled his dissent, before pushing himself up off the couch and disappearing down the hall.

\--

Message: Raven Reyes 

**Raven Reyes**

where are u binch?

**Clarke Griffin**

We’re about to leave calm tf down

\--

“Blake!” Raven called, her voice a little too loud. She hopped off her stool, landing awkwardly on her braced leg. Bellamy wrapped his friend in a one armed hug, wrinkling his nose as the scent of alcohol hit him. She had clearly drank too much already, but given the month she’d had Bellamy decided a night of getting wasted was warranted.

“What do you want?” He asked, leaning over the bar. Raven grinned deviously.

“Tequila.” She shouted over the noise, turning away to tackle Clarke with a hug. Bellamy ordered their drinks, ordering a vodka shot for Raven over tequila (a bad decision in a glass as far as he was concerned). Bellamy turned towards their regular booth, which was overstuffed with his friends (and Murphy). He slid in to the tiny space beside Clarke, balancing on the edges of the seat as he set down the drinks. Clarke took her gin and tonic from him wordlessly, while Raven accepted her shot with a dangerous glare and a muttered “traitor.” Bellamy sipped his beer, nudging Clarke’s hip with his; prompting her to squish closer to Harper so he could fit properly on the seat.

“Mm.” Clarke hummed, swallowing the rest of her drink. “Over by the bar.” Bellamy turned, looking at the blonde girl twirling a straw in her mojito.

“All you kid.” He slid out of the booth, letting Clarke out after him. She smoothed her hair, tugging on her shirt to lower the neckline. “Go get her.” Bellamy smiled, catching the way the girl’s gaze was now locked on Clarke. He sat back at the booth, casting occasional glances towards the bar to check on Clarke’s progress. The girl brightened immediately when Clarke came over, though she seemed a little nervous as they talked. “Get it girl.” Raven beamed, raising her fresh glass of vodka cranberry towards the bar.

Clarke left with the girl an hour or so later, and Bellamy was left to look after all his drunk friends alone. He had to drag Raven away from the bar when she tried to climb on top of it, and then wrestle a pool queue out of Jasper’s hands when he began swinging it around like a battle staff and daring people to ‘try him.’ As reckless as they were, his friends looked like they were having fun, and Bellamy once again cursed the fact he was such a somber drunk.

“I’m basically a cyborg.” Raven mused, her head lolling against Monty’s shoulders. “Bionic leg.” Bellamy just arched his eyebrows, unsure of how to respond.

“A brace isn’t a robotic limb.” Monty reasoned, looking down at Raven. “You’re still human like the rest of us.” She mumbled an incoherent response as a small smile tugged at her lips.

“Better human.” She said more clearly. “Smarter than all you losers.”

“Yeah.” Bellamy assured her, squeezing her shoulder. “You’re a genius.” Raven nodded tiredly as her friends smiled. She had been in so much pain recently, her happiness had become infectious in their little social circle. When Raven was happy, the rest of them couldn’t help but feel a little happier as well.

 

* * *

**Sunday**

Group: Nobody fuckin with my clique 

**Raven Reyes**

What the fuck happened last night?

**Nathan Miller**

We finally got to see all 6 stages of Raven drunkenness

**Jasper Jordan**

^ it was awesome

**Raven Reyes**

Shit idek what the final stage is

**Harper McIntyre**

Narcissism

**Raven Reyes**

Mmm stage 6 me knows what’s up

**Bellamy Blake**

You tried to dance on a bar

Then you fell in to the gutter I had to carry you up the stairs to your apartment

You threw up on your living room floor I had to clean it up

You owe me an eternity of servitude

**Raven Reyes**

I didn’t elect you as my mom friend that is on you

**Bellamy Blake**

…

At least buy me a beer or something

**Raven Reyes**

Alright Blake, one beer and then we’re even

**Clarke Griffin**

Wow I missed a lot

**John Murphy**

That’s what you get for putting hoes before bros

**Clarke Griffin**

Shut up Murphy

\--

Message: Raven Reyes 

**Raven Reyes**

Nice try Blake but I remember what u said last night

**Bellamy Blake**

?

**Raven Reyes**

You liiiiiikkkeeee Clarke

**Bellamy Blake**

Fuck

\--

Bellamy leaned forward, squinting at the screen as he worked at the controls furiously in an effort to stay on the track. He couldn’t make out the map in the corner of his screen, but he had no doubt that Raven was winning and had probably lapped him already.

“Jesus Blake you can’t be that blind.” She teased, as Bowser rocketed across the start line and in to the final lap. Bellamy took the opportunity to fire a smug blue shell, smirking triumphantly at his friend as her screen exploded with fiery blue failure.

“Fuck you.” Raven muttered, recovering annoyingly quickly from her annihilation and overtaking Luigi with ease. She slid across the finish line a moment later, claiming first place while Bellamy came in tenth. He threw down his remote in exasperation as Raven cackled.

“I’m reinstating the Rainbow Road ban.” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“You’re such a sore loser.” She noted. “If you practiced maybe you’d be able to beat me.” Bellamy just rolled his eyes, reaching for the TV remote and switching off the screen.

“Pumped for school tomorrow?” He asked, eyebrows raised. It had been a month since her accident, and her doctors had cleared her to return to college and the rest of her life. After two weeks in the hospital and two locked in her apartment, Bellamy knew Raven was going completely stir crazy- though she had gotten very good at MarioKart in her isolation.

“Fuck yes.” She agreed. “I cannot wait to leave this fucking apartment, and talk to people who aren’t you, Clarke or Octavia.”

“You did a lot of talking last night.” Bellamy said. “Everyone at Ark now knows your hard love back story in excruciating detail.” He caught the pillow she shoved at his face.

“Whatever.” She shrugged. “It was fun.” Bellamy hummed in agreement.

“Also, now that Gina knows your tragic history she might forgive your shitty flirting.”

“Take that back.” Raven ordered. “My flirting is fine. It worked on you.”

“Right.” He scoffed. “As I remember your ‘flirting’ entailed beating down my door and demanding to have sex with me.” It was after the Finn incident (the Finncident if you will), that Raven had set her mind on rebound sex with her neighbor after finding out her long term boyfriend was also dating Clarke. Of course at the time Bellamy hadn’t known the ‘other woman’ was Clarke, or he wouldn’t have had sex with Raven in the apartment he shared with her. The whole situation was painfully dramatic and rarely spoken of, which Bellamy was absolutely fine with.

“I may be unconventional, but I get results.” She grinned. “Speaking of one night stands, who did Clarke hook up with last night?”

“Some girl named Niylah.” Bellamy explained. “She left Ark before eleven, and didn’t come home ‘til five this morning.”

“Jealous are we?” Raven taunted, a shit-eating grin on her face. “You realize Clarke would fuck you without a second thought if you asked.”

“Asked?” He repeated skeptically.

“Yep.” She went on. “Take her out to dinner, get down on one knee and ask her to do you like one of her French girls.”

“For fucks sake.” Bellamy was really starting to regret telling Raven about his stupid crush on Clarke, largely because she would not shut up about it. “I am never telling you anything ever again.”

“Hey I’ve been a great wingman.” Raven protested. “I worked very hard to determine whether or not Clarke would bang you.”

“No you didn’t. You texted and asked her straight up if she would bang me.” She waved her hand dismissively.

“Details.” She swung her right leg up on to the sofa, and lifted her other leg up by grabbing hold of the brace and lifting. “Like I said, it’s not about the method it’s about the result.”

\--

Group: Bellarke Shippers Anonymous 

**Raven Reyes**

I think it’s time we rebooted this chat We haven’t meddled with Bellarke in years

**Jasper Jordan**

FUCKING FINALLY

I’ve been dying alone in the Bellarke dumpster

**John Murphy**

Oh god is this back

**Jasper Jordan**

BELLARKE WILL NEVER DIE

**Harper McIntyre**

Y’all are creepy as fuck

Especially Jas

**Jasper Jordan**

Shhhh

They would be beautiful together

**Raven Reyes**

For once, I agree with Jasper

Bellarke or die tbh

**Octavia Blake**

I hate u all

**Raven Reyes**

We’re just trying to get your brother laid

Both physically and emotionally

**Nathan Miller**

How does one get emotionally laid?

**Raven Reyes**

By being in a fulfilling and loving relationship with ur one true love

**Monty Green**

That’s deep Raven

**Harper McIntyre**

This is so weird

**Jasper Jordan**

 

* * *

 

 

**Saturday**

“What do you think?” Clarke asked, scrolling through the recommended programs on Netflix. “Documentary about Hampton Court or the Daredevil season finale?”

“Doco definitely.” Bellamy decided, dropping on to the sofa beside her. “I need to emotionally prepare for the finale.”

“How’s Raven?” She tucked her feet up, pulling a blanket over the two of them. “I haven’t seen her all week.”

“Alright I think.” He shrugged, reaching for the bag of potato chips Clarke had already begun to dig in to. “Largely thanks to her stubbornness.”

“My mom thinks that’s actually good.” Clarke explained, resting her head against his shoulder. “Mind over matter and stuff.” Physical affection had always been easy between them. They had been friends since they were children, and despite her absurd crush on him it still felt completely normal to be cuddled up with him on the couch watching documentaries. Clarke thought she could make peace with just being friends with Bellamy as long as they still got to do things like this.

“Raven’s strong. She won’t let one bad leg stop her from kicking ass.” She reasoned, and Bellamy smiled.

Clarke had no grudge against historical documentaries, but she really only watched them for Bellamy. She loved the way he poked at her shoulders and peppered her with trivial facts about Tudor England and how angry he got when something the documentary presented conflicted with what he had previously thought.

“But what is the truth Clarke?” He would insist, reaching for his phone to verify the conspiracy with google. “Have I been living a lie?” It was pretty cute how worked up he got about it all, and almost as fun to witness as his rants on “gross historical inaccuracy” whenever they watched Gladiator. One of his long winded speeches had actually been the beginning of her hopeless pining.

_They had been watching BraveHeart last Thanksgiving before Bellamy was called in to work. The call about one of Bellamy’s major cases came in the middle of his lecture on Scottish history, which Clarke had been listening to with amusement while Octavia threw pillows at her brother in an attempt to shut him up._

_“God you’re so in love with him.” Octavia noted, shaking her head._

_“What?” Clarke sputtered, choking on her mouthful of red wine. “What did you say?”_

_“You are in love with Bellamy.” Her friend repeated, slowly and deliberately. “The way you look at him, even when he’s droning on about stupid history stuff.”_

_“No I- I just…” She searched for the right words. “It’s cute.” Immediately after the phrase left her mouth, Clarke knew it was the wrong thing to have said._

_“Bellamy is a grumpy, nerdy cop who is three years older than you,” Octavia argued, “He is not cute.”_

Octavia had really run away with the whole thing, refusing to let her suffer the unrequited love in peace. Clarke couldn’t glance at Bellamy without incurring a pointed look from O, which was really inhibiting her ability move on from her stupid crush. Then again, she wasn’t about to make any headway on that front anyway- she was completely gone for Bellamy Blake. The documentary played quietly in the background of her reverie, as Bellamy watched intently. He had always loved documentaries, because they enabled him to see historical landmarks outside of Google Images. As much as he loved world history, Clarke knew he had never even been outside the north-eastern United States.

“I wish we could see this stuff for real.” She mused. “All the palaces and workshops and galleries and museums.” Bellamy turned his attention from the screen to look at her.

“O and I promised each other we would go to Europe some day.” He told her, voice hushed. “Part of our whole ‘when we get rich’ fantasy.” Clarke was familiar with the notebook filled with scribbled lists and magazine cut outs of all the things the Blakes would do when they had the money to do what they wanted. The book was a sort of impossible wish list, and Clarke had always been shocked at how small some of the dreams were. She had never felt guilty about her wealth, but the fact Bellamy and Octavia could only imagine being able to buy all the experiences she’d had by the time she was ten was a little upsetting to her.

“You will.” Clarke assured, trying to calculate exactly how much such a trip would actually cost. It was a lot of money, more money than Bellamy and Octavia combined could spare.

“I doubt Octavia even wants to go anymore.” He said sadly, keeping his eyes on the screen.

“Then I’ll go with you.” She offered, trying not to think too intently about the idea. “If we send O enough Snapchats of us living it up in Europe she might be swayed to come next time.” Bellamy laughed.

“Two trips to Europe?” He asked incredulously. “I’m not made of money Griffin.”

\--

Group: Bellarke Shippers Anonymous 

**Octavia Blake**

I want to make it clear that I do not approve of this group

…

But Clarke ditched us to watch history documentaries with Bell

On a Saturday night

Do with this what you will

**Jasper Jordan**

I’m weak omg

**Harper McIntyre**

She told me she was sick

**Monty Green**

^ that sounds like an admission of guilt to me

**Nathan Miller**

What is she guilty of?

**Octavia Blake**

Being super in to Bellamy

And knowing it

**Nathan Miller**

Did we think she didn’t know it?

**John Murphy**

Well she didn’t know it for like 15 years so

**Harper McIntyre**

^^^

**Jasper Jordan**

They’re so hopeless

I love them

**Octavia Blake**

Jasper pls stop

**Raven Reyes**

Oh my fucking god

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday**

“Bellamy’s in to you.” Octavia half-shouted in to the phone. Clarke hissed at her friend, signalling she was in the library and not meant to make any noise.

“Do you always start phone calls this way?” She asked, ignoring the way her heart lurched in her chest. “Hello is more polite.”

“Hello.” Octavia sighed. “Bellamy’s in to you.” Clarke’s breath hitched, and she hoped O couldn’t hear her heart pounding through the phone.

“What do you mean?” She asked warily, desperately shoving her hopes down.

“I mean your stupid crush isn’t unrequited moron!” The other girl exclaimed. “Bellamy is at the very least- lowkey in love with you.”

“Where did you get this?” Clarke closed her laptop and textbook, shoving them in to her backpack. Of course she knew Bellamy loved her, but ‘in love’ was new information, and she wasn’t entirely sure what to do with it.

“Raven.” O replied breathlessly. “Who got it from Bell, meaning this is extremely legitimate information.” Her lungs felt twisted, allowing only the tiniest bit of air in.

“But- I don’t…” Clarke paused, scrambling out of the library and breaking in to a run.

“Shut up.” Octavia commanded. “Just go and find him before I call him and sort all this shit out.”

\--

Message: Raven Reyes 

**Clarke Griffin**

What did Bellamy say to you?

**Raven Reyes**

Talked to Octavia ay?

**Clarke Griffin**

Yes, just please tell me what he told you

**Raven Reyes**

Allow me to recreate the scene

We were at Ark, you’d just left with what’s her face, I was ever so slightly drunk

Blake: *whining about you ditching us, bitter as hell tone*

Me: why do you care?

Blake: *awkward as fuck* I don’t blah blah (bitch was clearly in denial)

Me: you like like Clarke- no, you looooove Clarke

Blake: shut up

Me: *idk I think I was cackling or something bc I choked on some pretzels and Bellamy had to get me water*

Then I had another tequila shot aaand I don’t remember anything after that

**Clarke Griffin**

Right

\--

Group: Bellarke Shippers Anonymous

*Raven Reyes added Clarke Griffin*

**Clarke Griffin**

Oh for fuck’s sake

**Jasper Jordan**

Heeeyy Clarke

Please don’t scroll up

**Nathan Miller**

I have to second that, do not scroll up

**Octavia Blake**

For the record I was against this from the start

**Raven Reyes**

LIES

**Clarke Griffin**

Jasper what the fuck is wrong with you

**Jasper Jordan**

Shit u found the fic

I swear it was 98% a joke

Raven why the fuck did you add Clarke now she knows the extent of our sin

**Raven Reyes**

It’s cool Clarke is team Bellarke

**Clarke Griffin**

Not if u call it that

**John Murphy**

Sorry Griffin, we’ve been team Bellarke for years

**Clarke Griffin**

?????

**John Murphy**

I mean, since we made this group which was definitely not 3 years ago

**Harper McIntyre**

I’m deactivating

**Monty Green**

Don’t do that you’ll miss Jasper’s fic updates

**Clarke Griffin**

I just-

Never show Bellamy any of this

\--

Clarke’s heart nearly stopped when she saw Bellamy’s name lighting up her screen. There were a number of reasons he could be calling, but she had an unmistakably terrible feeling about what he might have heard. She let him go to voicemail, before switching off her phone to avoid the temptation of checking the message. For good measure, she left her cell at home as she made her way downstairs to Raven and Octavia’s apartment.

The two girls hardly seemed pleased she was there, both demanding what she was doing in their doorway instead of upstairs making out with Bellamy. It was only after Clarke began to cry that they softened, and Raven lead Clarke over to the sofa while Octavia made her tea.

“Don’t tell me he shot you down.” Raven growled, looking up at the roof menacingly.

“No.” Clarke shook her head, sniffling. “I haven’t spoken to him.”

“Why not?” O asked, offering her a mug filled with what seemed to be vodka.

“I don’t know.” She admitted miserably. “I guess I know once I do, there’s no going back.”

“Clarke,” Raven said softly, “You’ve been best friends with Bellamy since you were ten years old, nothing is going to change that.”

“It just-” Clarke took a gulp of the vodka “- feels so permanent. Bell and I… we’ll either get married or we’ll break up. I don’t think I’m ready for either.”

“You don’t have to get married tomorrow.” Octavia reasoned. “Or ever for that matter.”

“I can’t really explain it.” She said. “I don’t want to break up, not with him. If we start dating… I might as well marry him tomorrow.”

“You’re worried about never breaking up?” Raven blinked, incredulous.

“Sort of.” Clarke groaned. “It’s not that crazy, people get cold feet all the time.”

“But you’re not getting married.” Octavia pointed out, exchanging a confused look with her roommate. “You’re not even close.”

“I know.” She didn’t know what it was about Bellamy that was making her feel so nonsensical. “I guess it just seems so monumental. He’ll be in my life forever, and if I tell him how I feel I am changing out relationship forever.”

“Why do you think we all want you guys together?” Raven asked earnestly. “You two are basically a couple already. You live together you stay in and watch movies together you go out to dinner together… you’re basically a middle-aged married couple without the reluctant birthday sex!” Clarke snorted with laughter.

“Exactly.” Octavia agreed. “All you have to do is accept the reluctant birthday sex, and resign as each other’s wingmen- “

“Bi bros.” Clarke corrected, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

“God you’re such nerds, anyway dating doesn’t have to be a big deal, and it doesn’t have to change things.” Drawing in a deep breath and downing the rest of the vodka, she pushed herself up off the couch.

“Alright.” She decided. “I’m going to talk to him, as long as you two never mention me banging on your door and bursting in to tears.”

“No promises.” Raven grinned.

 

Of course, Bellamy wasn’t home from school yet, and so Clarke had to settle for listening to the message he left her.

_“Clarke, look I don’t totally know what’s happening but Raven and O said a bunch of stuff to me and whatever I just have to tell you. I am sort of in love with you, and I think I have been for a long time. I don’t know if you feel the same way but I figured you deserve to know. Anyway please call me back just so I know I haven’t completely crossed a line here. Love you… I mean, yeah love you.”_

\--

Group: Nobody fuckin with my clique 

**Raven Reyes**

Team Bellarke is officially disbanded, we served our purpose

**Octavia Blake**

Good work team

**Bellamy Blake**

What the fuck is team Bellarke?

**Clarke Griffin**

You really fucking do not want to know

**Jasper Jordan**

Wait

OH MY GOD

I’M DEAD AND I’VE ASCENDED

**John Murphy**

I knew you kids would make it

**Harper McIntyre**

*whispering* OTP

**Monty Green**

Mission accomplished

OTP achieved

I think Jasper might really be dead he’s lying on the floor and idk if he’s breathing

**Nathan Miller**

Bellarke or die tbh

**Bellamy Blake**

You’re all on probation

Except Clarke

**John Murphy**

;)

**Clarke Griffin**

Shut up Murphy 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get in to writing again and I'd really love your thoughts x


End file.
